The Day of Amnesia
by Myron Greenleaf
Summary: This is a Challege Fanfic: What if on the day of ATSD, instead of Isabella kissing Phineas, Phineas kissing Isabella? Wanna know? Read this weeks series of fanfics for the challenge and find out.


**A/N: Hello! Myron Greenleaf here! Yes I know... You are all thinking it... I'm thinking it... We are all thinking it! It is Friday :)**

**Anyway, we got several competitors competing in this week's challenge: Myron Greenleaf (duh), Batmarcus (again, duh!), Stinkfly3 (hello), zorua (thanks), RosyInkLiv54 (TY!), and sistergrimm97.**

**Our judge this week: CoolGuyForever**

**Please vote on my profile which challenge fanfic you think deserves to win this week.**

**Topic: What if at the end of Phineas and Ferb the Movie: Across the Second Dimension, Phineas kissed Isabella and not Isabella kissed Phineas? :)  
><strong>

**We are still looking for judges to continue with this amazing challenge contest that keeps people interested and more and more people are learning to write effectively *cough* *cough*. Please offer in your reviews or offer to be a judge through the PM service offered by . Thank You**

**Disclaimer: Phineas and Ferb belong to Disney (slavery), and Dan Povenmire & Jeff "Swampy" Marsh.**

**Now... ONTO THE CHAPTER!**

* * *

><p><strong>Phineas' Point of View<strong>

_With the war over, Danville was safe from the criminal: Heinz Doofenshmirtz and he was currently being taken to the Danville Jail over in the Second Dimension._

_But my friends and I are preparing to make the most difficult decision of our lives. How we wanted to remember ourselves: with Perry, but without remembering ourselves at our best, or remembering the biggest, best, most terrifying, and yet, the funnest adventure that Ferb and I have ever had..._

_Yes folks, my name is Phineas Flynn and this is the audio recording that I am making so that anyone who receives this will know the internal conflict inside of me. Mainly I plan to give this to my other self, so that in a way, he and I will be different, while at the same time, we will be and always will be the same person._

_To be perfectly honest, Perry is our pet platypus and he is our pet platypus who is a secret agent. We... I want to remember this special time where Perry trusted us enough to tell us everything, and I'd like to think that he trusted us from the beginning... I guess I should give the little fella some credit... He's been under considerable stress as I have understood it... But now comes the ultimate decision that I have to make. Do I stay with him, or do I become selfish and demand the right to keep my memories? Well, when put that way, there is no argument..._

_That leaves me with another problem... How do I say good bye? Well, I guess I just will have to do it good old fashioned and come out and say it..._

_On other notes, seeing as that I have time and I want my other self to be as much like me as possible while at the same time, him being as unique as possible. So let me tell you a little secret: I've been noticing this girl named Isabella Garcia-Shapiro a lot since the day began to turn crazy._

_And now, I feel like we've braved so many things together that I just want to kiss her... Well, I doubt that it'll ever come to that... I mean, she's a girl right? What if she laughs at me? What if her friends (besides me) laughs at me? What if the world laughs at me? What if the world blows up? No, scratch those... Those are probably just worst case scenarios. Maybe I'll consider it... No, I'll just do what I always do and what I always tell people to do. Seize the day. Yeah, I'll do that…_

_Great, I know what I plan to do about Perry, and I know what I plan to do about my social life… _

_Phineas, if you ever find this tape, let it remind you that you are never too young to do as you please. _

_This is Phineas Flynn signing out. Hope you all know what you are doing… 'Cause I sure do._

* * *

><p><strong>No Point Of View:<strong>

Phineas turned off the audio recorder and left tossed it into the portal just before it closed.

Phineas then returned to where the others were waiting. "Hey, I've been thinking... We have had a lot of fun adventures... But we only have one Perry... So, I can't speak for the rest of you, but I'm gonna choose to forget so that Perry can stay here, where he belongs."

"Yeah!" Everyone voiced their agreements.

* * *

><p>Everyone formed a small circle, smallest kids in the front, to the largest teens and adults in the back.<p>

"Alright Carl," Major Monogram said. "Prepare to fire."

"Yes sir," Carl said before pushing several buttons and the Amnesia-inator began humming, signalling it was ready.

"Hey Carl, fire on my mark," Phineas said sadly before leaving the circle and going up to Perry. "Hey Perry, I just wanted to say good bye... Well, Ferb and I thought that we knew everything there was about you, and now we know so much more, only to have that knowledge taken back from us... Oh well... Well, what I guess I'm trying to say is that, pet, secret agent... They are both the real you... I'll miss you pal... You always were, and always will be a great pet..." Phineas hugged Perry before standing back in the circle.

"Uh, Major Monogram?" Isabella asked raising her hand.

"Yes?" Major Monogram asked in response.

"So, none of us will remember any of today?" Isabella asked.

"That's right."

I spoke up. "Good."

"What? How is that goo-" Isabella tried asking before being interrupted by Phineas rushing up to her and kissing her right on the lips.

The kiss lasted only a few seconds, but it jolted Phineas' entire body. It felt wonderful. Too bad he wouldn't remember it in a few minutes.

"I'm sorry Isabella, I'm sorry that you'll never know that I know..." Phineas said sadly.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Isabella asked, to stunned to ask anything else.

"Afraid of rejection," Phineas shrugged. "Who knows, and now we never will. HIT IT CARL!"

There was a bright flash of white before Phineas felt himself collapsing.


End file.
